No Choice, No Decisions, Only Reality
by Legacy4Hope
Summary: Landon and Hope come to terms with their feelings for each other after she defeats the Croatoan. Where? In her bedroom. EMOTIONAL and SMUT (Post: 2x06). Or, in a world when Landon is expected to make a choice between Hope or Josie, he doesn't hesitate because he comes to the QUICK realization that it never was about a choice.


**Prompt: Landon and Hope come to terms with their feelings for each other after she defeats the Croatoan. Where? In her bedroom. EMOTIONAL and SMUT (Post: 2x06). **

Warm liquid leaked out of her brown, almond-shaped eyes. She buried her face in her pillow, a slight whimper escaping past her lips. He had actually walked away, had legitimately turned his back on not only her, but also their entire relationship, probably to head straight back to Josie; his girlfriend.

A visual of her ex-boyfriend and Josie sharing a heated kiss flashed into her memory. "Goddammit," The expletive tore past her lips in a strained voice as more tears trickled down her cheeks, "I seriously need to pull myself together." Throwing the comforter off of her warm body, she tossed her legs over the side of the mattress and felt her chest tighten.

A gentle rapping noise came from the other side of her bedroom door. "Hope." A familiar voice infiltrated her privacy.

It was that same familiar voice that immediately caused her posture to stiffen. With a clenched jaw and fingers gripping the sheets in vexation, she responded roughly, "What do you want, Landon?"

Landon leant his back against the wall with his hands uncomfortably stuffed in his pockets, "Listen, Hope. I apologize for walking away from you like that." His shoulders slumped down with regret, "I hurt you...again," His lip curled up in disgust at himself.

Hope didn't reply. It wasn't because she wasn't listening to him though. She was… kind of. She could hear him at least. She could hear the raw emotion in his voice, but his words and their meanings weren't processing in her brain quick enough. Her lack of response wasn't because of her angry feelings towards him either. Hope didn't talk because her mouth felt glued shut. Except it wasn't. Her mouth was cracked open and her eyes were staring at the door as if she were gazing into nothingness.

Landon continued, "and I know that I promised I'd never do that again, but the circumstances had changed and I didn't remember..." His words seemed to trail off, his voice raising an octave in his desperation as he stood up straight to rest his palm against the door. "Can you please unlock the door, Hope?" A bang sounded off from the door as his hand slammed against it, "I...I just want to talk."

She blinked at the loud sound. The loud bang released her from her dazed state. Hope shuffled off the bed to open the door. Of course she would. It was Landon, after all. And as much as she wanted to find her self-control- the same self-control that warned her about knowing better- the sound of the door opening and the feeling of his arms encircling themselves around her waist only proved to her what she already knew. Hope had lost all ounce of self-control when it came to the Phoenix a long time ago.

Regardless of the amount of heartbreak she had endured for months because of his inability to remember, being nestled in his arms still felt completely right. She could feel her chest begin to loosen. Her vision suddenly became much clearer. Her throat even began to feel less scratchy. It was quiet as a silence settled over them. Landon didn't dare move. He just held her frame tightly for what felt like several hours, his head resting on top of hers.

"Landon." A meek voice signaled to the reuniting couple that a person was standing at the entrance of Hope's door, "Are you with her now?" Both had different responses. Hope clenched her eyes shut and buried her head deeper into Landon's chest, her body completely stiffening again. Landon inwardly cursed himself for forgetting to shut the door.

One hand gently caressing Hope's hair, he shifted her body in his arms until he could meet the eyes of the person who decided to make their unwanted presence, "Josie," Landon mumbled, "we all got our memories back." He said with a gentle, but adamant tone. He cast his eyes back down to Hope quickly, as if wanting her to somehow hear his profuse apologies that were circling in his thoughts, before redirecting his eyes back over his shoulder to the witch he had a summer fling with. "To think that a choice even needs to be made, I-"

"I know." Josie replied back in a somber, but equally understanding tone.

She did know. In fact, a part of her knew that she would lose Landon after she had read his song to Hope in Penelope's journal. It was possible that even a part of her wanted to lose Landon though because even she had to admit that this Hope girl had intrigued her. Josie had wanted to remember who that girl was to her, if she was anything at all, and now that she had regained her memories of Hope, she remembered absolutely loving the tribrid with all her heart. "Just tell Hope that I love her." Josie simply mouthed the words to the lover that she could have had in another life, before disappearing down the hall to give the couple their much-needed privacy.

"You picked me." Hope lifted her head up from Landon's chest and glanced up at him with an unsure look in her eyes. She had seen it, or rather heard it, with her own ears, but allowing herself to believe it was a lot harder because he had walked away from her previously.

Landon's fingers grazed the soft skin of her cheek, "I will always pick you, Hope Mikaelson."

Hope's mouth slowly spread into an overjoyed smile, her blue eyes gaining back their sparkle, as she murmured back, "And I will always pick you, Landon Kirby." She immediately untangled herself from his arms. Gripping onto his shoulder with her hand, Hope tilted her head up until their lips met.

She moaned instantly. The feeling of their lips crashing together once more had sent a warm, tingling sensation straight down between her legs. Hope broke apart from his lips and breathed almost desperately, "We should finish what we started."

Landon looked confused until she elaborated, tugging at his belt with fever, "In the hotel room, remember." If he didn't remember their heated make out session in the hotel room the night he found his mother, which was impossible given the fact that his gorgeous tribrid had straddled him for the first time, Hope fingering his belt definitely cleared his confusion.

He had never had sex before. He was a complete and total virgin. In fact, the furthest he had ever gone was with Hope. Once during one of their intense makeout sessions, he had moved his hands down to lightly squeeze one of her breasts through her tight, purple long-sleeve shirt.. It had been almost instinct to him, really. He remembered feeling the complete roundness of them against his chest. And they felt big, almost heavy in his palms, and he had kissed her even more vigorously because of how sexy the action was. Landon never unclasped her bra though and subconsciously it had disappointed him, mostly because he didn't give her any reason to say no. He didn't even try to. He wondered if maybe she also felt a little disappointed.

It didn't matter though anymore. Tonight, Landon would make sure that Hope did not feel disappointed or dissatisfied, even if that meant he would have to find the courage to test the waters with her.

What will she like? What will she hate? How will her body respond to every touch, lick, and kiss he would place against every crevice. Landon was determined to find out tonight, if she would let him. He craved to pepper her soft skin with wet kisses. And the urge Landon felt to dive down between her legs, to lick, to suck and to smell her arousal that emanated from her was an incredibly strong one, but not as powerful as his urge to thrust into her, completely marking her as his in every way possible.

"Landon, babe," Landon felt startled at the sound of her voice, almost as if he was being pulled out of his thoughts, "are you joining me in this bed or what?" An impatient sigh emitted from her and it was then when Landon saw Hope sitting on her bed with a restless expression plastered on her face.

He quickly moved to join her on the mattress, his fingers removing his belt. He carelessly tossed it on the floor before unzipping his jeans. "Anything you want, I'll do." Landon told her intensely, "I just want to love you." Without waiting for a response to emit from those beautiful, full lips, he lightly pushed her down before crawling on top of her.

Hope felt extremely warm. She heard the sound of gasps and it wasn't until Landon used his mouth to raise her shirt with his teeth that she realized the uneven, breathy gasps belonged to her. "Landon," She gasped again with pleasure. She could feel the wetness that his tongue created as his mouth trailed along her stomach, planting open-mouthed kisses wherever he could reach. The feeling of her own arousal beginning to drench her panties caused Hope to use her supernatural strength to flip them over.

Hope was now gazing up at him with a sinful grin while she straddled his thighs still clad in her jeans. Brown eyes met the green hues of her lover and it felt to her as if she and him had entered their own world. No longer would Malivoire, his father, be an issue, nor would they ever be expected to get out of this room. It was simply her and Landon.

"I love you, Landon." She murmured lovingly with soft eyes. "I hope you know that." A warm smile replacing her teasing grin, Hope leaned over to run her fingers through his black curls. A second later, her lips slowly touched his neck. She felt his entire body slump deeper into the mattress. A low, guttural moan emitted from the back of his throat, making Hope grin against his skin. He was obviously enjoying it. Hope's mouth hovered over his ear, "Mm, that feel good? I want you to feel good."

"Hopeee," Landon's breath hitched, as another loud, drawn out groan emitted from his throat. Her teeth nibbling at his earlobe felt overwhelmingly pleasurable, "god, that feels so good." As her soft lips started planting wet kisses across his jaw, Landon's mind shamelessly wandered off to how it might feel to have those gorgeous lips engulfed around his cock. Another groan escaped past his lips at the delicious thought. To keep his hips from bucking up against her, Landon bit his lip hard enough that it caused him to wince.

Hope had accomplished what she wanted, as he definitely felt good. No, great. Amazing, actually. God, he adored her. He loved her so fucking much. How he had ever thought that he could have been happy without her- even in another life where she didn't exist- he didn't have an answer. The sucking sounds she was making on his collarbone wasn't something he wanted to stop by any means, but he wasn't a selfish guy. Landon wanted her to feel just as good, even better actually. He wanted Hope Mikaelson to fall into complete rapture, because she deserved everything and anything pleasurable this world had to offer. For now on, as long as Hope was his, Landon would make a promise to himself that he would protect her. He would make damn well sure that nothing but pleasure would ever welcome itself into her world again. Starting now.

Raising his head off the pillow, Landon used his arm as leverage to pull himself into a sitting position. Hope's lips separated from his collarbone, as a confused look appeared in her eyes. Landon chuckled, "It's time for you to feel good." He quickly gripped her hips with his hands and rolled them over until he was back on top of her. Holding himself up above her, he gazed into Hope's brown eyes, gently caressing her hair. "You have no idea how much I love you, Hope Mikaelson." The visual of her biting her bottom lip as she stared up at him made his cock twitch in his jeans. Landon leaned down to meet her lips again, whispering softly, "or how much I need you." Closing his eyes, he buried his head in her shoulder and gently used his fingers to unbutton her jeans before looking up at her for consent.

In anticipation of what was to come, Hope didn't bother with words and instead gasped in agreement. Please touch me, she thought with a shuddering breath. She even spread her legs apart slightly more for him, encouraging his actions. His hand snaked into her jeans, trailing two digits sensually up and down her naked thigh. This time Hope did speak because the wait became almost painful, "Landon," She whined softly, "please." At this point, she'd feel relieved if he applied even a slight pressure to the spot she most needed it.

Meeting Hope's lips in a lazy kiss, Landon almost expertly dipped a finger under her panties, applying a light pressure to her clit. He rubbed the swollen nubbin in little circles, relishing in the soft moans he swallowed from her. Separating his lips from hers for a second, Landon removed his finger from her jeans, causing Hope to practically hiss in impatience. "Just take them off, Landon." His eyes widened with surprise at the low growl emitting from her. Recovering quickly, Landon chuckled and appeased her. He slipped her jeans off and tossed the fabric on the floor, before leaning back down to catch her lips in a passionate kiss again.

He could easily ravage her, immediately rid her of all her clothes, thrust into her and make her body endure his fast pace, but he believed that Hope meant so much more than that. She deserved to be loved and admired, not taken.

Landon nibbled on her bottom lip to which Hope immediately granted him access to her mouth. Their tongues met for a quick second, before he broke apart from her just long enough to wet a few of his fingers with his saliva. He immediately snaked his hand back into her panties, his mouth crashing into hers again. Landon was quick to probe her wet entrance with his finger. In surprise, Hope broke apart from his lips and moaned loudly, tossing her head back into the pillow. She closed her eyes tightly while intensely focusing on the unfamiliar sensation that Landon seemed adamant on giving her. More specifically, Hope focused on trying to relax because the intrusion felt off. She imagined her pelvis muscles start to loosen.

It seemed to work because she felt Landon slide a finger up into her. "Oooh," Hope gasped out loud, her back arching along with the pressure. If she were being honest, it kind of hurt(or at least felt intense), but she didn't care. Landon's finger was deep inside her, invading her most sensitive area and it was exactly what Hope had craved for months. Most importantly, Landon was choosing to invade her, not Josie. A little pain was definitely not going to scare her. After a few minutes, around the same time that Landon eased a second finger into her and used his mouth to suck on her clit which made Hope's body jolt with an overwhelming sense of pleasure, it started to feel different. She started to feel different. She started to act different. Hope involuntarily started moving her hips in rhythm with his fingers and tongue, her back arching even higher in the air. Beads of sweat formed on forehead. Her legs started trembling and Hope started thrashing on the mattress as the sensation became overwhelming intense. Her heavy breathing quickly turned into shallow gasps mixed with high-pitched moans until finally her hips buckled and she let out a high-pitched cry that could probably even be heard from outside.

Landon immediately covered his mouth with hers, swallowing her loud cries, while his finger gently rubbed her clit through the rest of her climax. He felt accomplished, as he watched Hope's breathing become even again. She opened her eyes and grinned at him. "Landon Kirby, where did you learn that?" He simply let out a laugh and claimed her mouth with his again.

**Honestly guys, I was going to write them actually having full-on sex, but this one shot ended up being almost 3,000 words as it is. I do want to write Landon making love to her properly though, but I may end up doing it in another oneshot :( I hope you enjoyed this though! I tried to write this as Hope experiencing these new, wonderful sensations as a virgin...because she is. To many stories introduce virgins as if sex is completely normal for them, as if the feelings that arise from it shouldn't make them nervous, and that's simply not the truth. Sex is at least a little nerve-wracking, especially for virgins! On another note, this is exactly how I expect episode 2x07 to go, regarding who Landon will choose. He chose Hope over Josie before Hope jumped into Malivoire and he will again. Nothing has changed regarding his feelings for Hope. He simply entered a fake, alternative universe in which Hope didn't exist. But that is not real. Hope very much does exist and Landon won't be able to resist that pull that he feels from their relationship. Please review and let me know if you liked the story, especially if you'd like to read more Handon fics from me :) **


End file.
